


Watching You Walk Away

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Arum is a rude lizzer, Damien is the voice of reason for once, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Tumblr Prompt, but he recognizes that, he doesn't really know how to fix it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: written for the prompt "Mistakes are easily made in the moment. Apologies are not." requested by @jakkubrat on tumblr!





	Watching You Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> title from "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts

Damien arrives at the Keep, walking through a portal it has opened into Arum’s workshop, to find Arum pacing back and forth in front of his work table, tail thrashing behind him angrily. A vice clamps down inside his chest, and he hurries over to his love. “Lord Arum, what ever is the matter?” 

Arum halts in his pacing and turns to the poet, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out an irritated growl. “Honeysuckle. You’re home.”

“My lily, why are you so agitated? Has something happened?” He catches Arum’s hands in his own and clutches them, looking up into those violet eyes that are glowing with frustration and thinly veiled anger. 

“Our herbalist is being. Ridiculous,” Arum grumbles, and then Damien understands, and the anxious grip around his ribcage loosens a bit. 

“You two are… disagreeing on work again, then?” He prods gently, carefully not taking a stance, even though he knows this feud has been going on for a few days. 

“She cannon simply  _ decide  _ to reorganize the  _ entire  _ Keep without my permission. Just because she can’t  _ find  _ something does not mean it is not where it  _ belongs. _ ” His tail lashes out behind him, nearly knocking over the bench that’s pulled out from the table. 

“Where is she now, my love? Surely we can talk about this and come to some sort of agreement?” 

“She… Mmm,” Now Arum looks almost chastised. “She may have… left. To go back to her hut outside the Citadel.”

“She -  _ what? _ ” Today was meant to be the first day in almost two weeks that the three of them could be together.  _ Why would Rilla have left them? _

Arum shuffles his feet, and doesn’t quite meet Damien’s eyes as he says, “I… may have taken our argument a bit too far. I said… things that I should not have said. I let my temper get the better of me, and let the argument go farther than it should have. I fear I have made Amaryllis… truly angry with me. I’m not accustomed to having anyone that can retaliate when I… say things I do not mean. Or that do not  _ know _ when I am in a state where I will say such things.”

Damien’s smile is a little wry, “Mistakes are easily made in the moment, my love. Apologies are not.” 

“I… do not know how to fix this, little poet. I cannot unsay what has been said, I cannot make her forgive me if she does not wish to,” Arum’s head hangs, and his hands are squeezed tight around Damien’s. 

“Trying cannot hurt, my lily. I’m sure you will find her more than happy to forgive you, if you apologize. Our dear Rilla is not one to hold a grudge, and I’m sure she understands that you did not mean what you said. Saints know when I am in a panic I have said things I would never say otherwise,” Damien rubs his thumbs over the backs of Arum’s hands, massaging gently along the grain of his scales. 

A low rattle purrs out of Arum’s throat, and he sighs. “Perhaps you are right, Honeysuckle.”

“Come, let us go to her, and see if we cannot mend this before the night is over. I believe it will do us some good to be all together again. Keep? If you would, please,” Damien says, and gently tugs Arum away from the work table and towards the portal the Keep opens. They walk through together, hand-in-hand, to where their herbalist will be waiting, and to where they can talk and remind themselves of why they have chosen this life for themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
